


Under the Mistletoe

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The first year Martin puts up Christmas decorations and the second year. Both go very different.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Piles of Nonsense Holiday Cheer for RQG and TMA on Tumblr

Tim steals the plastic mistletoe from the christmas decoration box Martin found in one of the back rooms. The one that Martin had meant to put up somewhere where no one would accidentally stand under it.

“Tim, give it back!”

“Nu-huh, you know the price,” Tim singsongs and holds the mistletoe high over his head, flashing Martin a bright smile. 

“Tim, please.”

“Martin.”

In the end Martin gives in and leans in to press a kick kiss to Tim’s lips. His cheeks are heated and Tim laughs in delight. He does give it back though.

\---

It doesn’t stop him from stealing it again when Martin fights with some tinsel he intends to put on the panic door room. 

Tim catches Sasha next and Martin watches them banter back and forth, until Sasha rolls her eyes and darts in to steal a kiss and the mistletoe from him. When Tim complains, Sasha laughs at him in return and then throws the mistletoe back to Martin. He catches it clumsily. 

“Thanks!” he yells over to her and she gives him a wink.

\---

He doesn’t see when Tim manages to pester a kiss out of Jon. He only notices because Tim makes a dramatic scene out of it, pretends to swoon in the middle of the hallway, one hand pressed to his heart and the other to his forehead. Jon’s voice rises as he tells Tim to stop acting so childish, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

Then he rounds in on Martin, telling him to take down the decoration, because it’s not professional. Sasha later reassures him that it was only the tiniest peck on the cheek, as she helps him put the decoration back.

 

 


	2. ANGST

A year later Martin finds the box again. 

There is no one there to put up decoration for, no Tim to steal the fake mistletoe, no Jon to chide him for not being professional, no Sasha-

Basira doesn’t celebrate it and Melanie announced that she hates Christmas, but she seems to hate everything these days.

Martin takes the mistletoe out of the box, holds it for a moment and in a fit of anger throws it as hard as he can against the wall. It bounces back and lands in front of his feet - a pitiful thing to behold. He slides to the floor himself and presses a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a sob. 

Another pitiful thing.

He’s good at sorting himself out though, at compartmentalizing. So he picks up the mistletoe and then himself and puts it back into the box. Stares at it and then, in an act of defiance, pulls it out again. Takes out the rest of the Christmas decoration too. No one there to stop him and if Peter Lukas has any complains, well, this is not his Archive. 

And if Jon doesn’t like it, then he will just have to wake up and tell Martin himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the second part on the DNA discord. This is why we can't have nice things.


End file.
